


Cinnamon

by Arixese



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, I think that's everything?, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Shibari, Subdrop, blowjob mention, bratty sub, define the relationship, gagging mention, takate kote, too many orgasms actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: You know that there’s something there between the two of you, something more than just sex. Though, if you had to name it, you don’t really know what it is, either.





	Cinnamon

Your eyes glazed over as you stared at the television screen, loosely watching blocks of color blink and shuffle about while bits of music and dialogue warbled distant in your ears. You buried your face in your favorite throw blanket as you pulled your knees closer to your chest. Your jaw opened wide in a long, strenuous yawn, the mellow heat of your breath warming the blanket pressed against your face as you flipped over the phone lying next to you on the couch. You waited for the notification to dance along your screen, pouting as it flicked back into sleep mode without so much as a ping. You reclined in your seat as your arms snuck beneath the blanket to fall between your legs.

“Grillby… Where are you?,” you groaned to the ceiling as your arousal continued to ebb. He explicitly told you not to touch yourself before he came back to retrieve you from his living room, but you were so damn  _ bored _ . Your finger experimentally traced the inner curve where your thigh ended and you frowned as you felt yourself drying up quickly from the lack of stimulation. Once again, you debated whether or not to just go ahead and finger yourself for the hell of it. It was so easy to dissuade yourself, before… But, that felt like at least an hour ago, and your inhibitions were steadily fraying. It’s not like you were going to try and make yourself cum, you told yourself convincingly, you were just making sure that you kept yourself ready by the time he came back. Besides, how was he even to know if you were careful about it? You bit your lip and slipped a hand under the waistband of your jeans, and you skimmed the front of your crotch with the pad of your fingertip, half-expecting him to come up behind you and –

You squeaked as a searing hand scooped under your chin to wrench your head back. You stared up wide-eyed at the dark sunglasses that glared back down, surrounded by a smooth surface of purple flame that rippled over his features and fanned out to flicker and crackle in the back of his head. “Disobeying?,” he asked simply, his lips drawn in a tight line while you slowly withdrew your hands from under the blanket. You could feel your legs moisten with a heat that almost matched the one clamped around your jaw; guess you didn’t have to do anything to yourself, after all. The smell of charcoal and burnt sage intensified as you shook your head in his grip.

“Grillby, you know I would never  _ dream _ of doing such a thing,” you argued with a distinctly sweet and innocent note. You wiggled your fingers for him in demonstration. “See? Dry hands.” Though, that didn’t really matter at this point; you were about go against his instructions, and even if the fire elemental did not know this for certain, he had ample reason to suspect your disobedience. And, honestly, that was what mattered.

Grillby sniffed dismissively before stalking away from the couch, his dress shoes clacking against the floor. Tossing the throw blanket off of your shoulders, you rolled over and sat on your knees to watch him attentively. “Follow me,” he said with a gesture over his shoulder. It was not a request, but a command, and you shivered, gooseflesh raising across your arms. “Immediately.” You rolled off the couch, scampering across the hardwood in your bare feet while your fingers hastily unraveled the small buttons lining the front of your shirt. You had completely shrugged it off by the time you got to the bedroom, folding it neatly in your arms as you spied Grillby, bent over and digging in the nightstand. 

“On the bed,” he said finally without looking behind at you, and you practically leapt to the mattress without question, sitting straight on your knees and facing towards him. You knew the adage about playing with fire, and that statement most certainly applied to Grillby, even though you certainly have fun testing his boundaries every now and again. It keeps things… interesting. For both of you, you gathered. After all, it was your “endless teasing and sarcasm” (his words, not yours) that suddenly sparked his interest in you one day, leading to the relationship you both currently have now. Not that he was your boyfriend, or anything. Not in so many words. But it was something, even if neither of you have cared to define it, before. Whatever it was, it worked.

“You remember the safeword, correct?,” he asked before proceeding further.

“It’s tab,” you rehearsed with a smirk. Tab. Easy to say, and the one thing Grillby usually hates most in the world. Even now, his flames bristled slightly at the mention.

“Alright, arms behind your back,” Grillby instructed, ignoring your inner monologue, “Hold your forearms.” You did as instructed, keeping your back straight, your wrists holding onto one another as he came back, stretching a long length of black rope in his hands. He smirked at your raised eyebrows. “Hush,” he chuckled, your eyes speaking volumes with their wordless questions, glimmering with an acute, daring humor, which apparently never quite left your lingering gaze in all the time that he knew you. 

“I didn't say anything,” you shrugged teasingly as he crawled behind your back and circled the soft, sturdy fabric around your wrists. He wound it snugly a small number of times before segmenting the knot, isolating your wrists from one another and placing them in a vice. You could escape it if you really wanted, but you knew he wasn't done yet. Drawing the tail end of the rope across and over your chest, he pulled it round, then through the knot in the middle of your back, reversing the tension and keeping it taut as he circled back over. You purred from the mellow heat of his hand on your shoulder, and from the faint bite of rope digging into your skin as it wrapped smoothly along your skin, drawing your arms in closer and closer. 

You did not have to wiggle to recognize that your ability to move your upper body was getting steadily harder. Okay, maybe you wiggled a  _ little _ to test it out, and you drew your lips tight together to keep from smiling when Grillby gave your ass a quick slap in warning. You weren't sure what to focus on: the way the ‘flesh’ of his arms rippled with violet heat as they moved around you, or the way you felt your flesh pinch slightly under your binds the stronger he pulled. 

You looked down and admired his handiwork; clean, crisp lines, efficiently gluing your arms to your sides as he finished wrapping the rope around you. “Not done yet,” he informed you when your muscles relaxed in his grip, taking the long ends and wrapping them though the small gaps under your arms, further ensuring your immobility. Grillby didn’t say much; he never did. But, you gasped in pleasure every time he would randomly cop a feel, pinching your stomach or fondling your breasts in one of his large hands while he threaded the knots together in the small of your back. The crotch of your jeans were soaked with arousal, and you groaned inwardly as you felt your desire steadily ramp up.

“Whoa…” you lurched in your seat a little as Grillby pushed you down into the mattress, your body landing with a flop. The small of your back arched dramatically to accommodate him as he yanked you up by your shoulder blades. Like your wrists, the ropes that linked under your arms drew tighter and tighter under his grip. They steadily segmented the already tight ropes around your chest, dividing your arms and torso in nigh immobile sections. You hummed as Grillby traced his fingers down your sides, heat blooming across your skin at every point of contact. You bit your lip as he tested the ropes, lightly tugging here and there to make sure nothing unraveled. Not that they ever did; Grillby was nothing if not thorough in his enterprises. You wiggled your fingers behind your back, nevertheless, as if to prove your own point. It was snug, and difficult to maneuver in, but not too rough and uncomfortable. A perfect balance of bite and pleasure.

He had to roll you over onto your back, your torso reduced to mere thrashing and floundering. You struggled, if only slightly. Just enough to give him a show and to further ensure the durability of his knotwork. “Comfy?” His laughter resounded dark and deep in your ears, a taunting, teasing lilt in his voice that made your core tingle with pleasure.

“Very much so,” you responded. You cocked your head coyly and raised your leg, stroking the side of his ribs with the inside of your knee. “As always.”

“Always happy to hear it.”

Eyes gleaming with pleasure and hot desire, Grillby cracked a small devilish grin and lowered his head, his skin softly grazing your lips. A peck here, a firm, smothering kiss there. But, if was not enough to satisfy your mounting craving. You needed him. You waited far too long, and your immobility did nothing to soothe the unsatisfied frustration between your legs. You parted your lips, eager to reciprocate when he captured your mouth entirely, stealing the breath from your lungs. You strained to meet him as his weight almost hovered above you, propped up by the large, weathered hands pressing into the mattress. He let you fall back into the mattress when your muscles gave out, his hands winding down your bound torso to unzip your fly, his eyes widening as he revealed your lack of underwear. Grillby groaned blissfully and discarded the rough garment over his shoulder to the oblivion that was the rest of his bedroom.

“So, what are we doing, tonight?,” you asked oh-so-innocently, as if you weren't completely bare, all trussed up like a fine meal.

“Right to the point? Let me think…” Grillby sat up between your legs and gently spread your thighs apart, his thumbs stroking the inner flesh. You loved the way he looked at you. The man was heat and intensity incarnate. His hands glided up your thighs and you mewled softly as his fingers spread your labia with a warm, almost uncharacteristic, tenderness. Grillby licked his lips as he watched your expression flush with wanting. “Delicious.”

You yelped as Grillby pulled your body down the mattress to meet him and spread your legs wider as he leaned down into you. You sucked in a breath as you felt his mouth nip and suck at a small spot on your inner thigh. His teeth trailed small bites up your leg leading up to your crotch, which, by now, was practically dripping with anticipation, soaking into the bedsheets. Your muscles tensed the closer he got and you closed your eyes, craving the smooth velvet of his tongue plunging in your folds… Only for him to just jump to the other leg and ignore it, leaving you to whine loudly as you bucked your hips impatiently. “Grillby! Stop teasing me!”

“... I’m sorry?” Grillby paused and looked up at you from his position between your thighs. Oh, crap. Your heart stuttered at the dark look in his eye. “Last I heard, dolls don't get a say in how they're played with.” You gulped audibly as your heart threatened to burst out of your chest. You learned very quickly that a talkative Grillby was never a good thing. Grillby had always liked to brag that his sense of composure was among his strongest qualities. It was how he was able to reign in his regular bar crowd without the consistent threat of violence. But, once Grillby starts talking, you learned, he can get rather… volatile.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, burying your body in the mattress.

“Are you? I doubt it.”

Your awareness of the ropes pinning your arms to your back reignited as Grillby cupped your chin in his hand, his thumb stroking and pulling at your bottom lip. “You know, I could get a gag for that mouth of yours…” A shiver worked its way up your spine at the thought. Shit, that’d be kind of hot… “Or…” Grillby leered and unzipped his pants, dragging them down to reveal his rock hard cock, rippling from his own heat. “Or, maybe… we could find  _ another _ way to use it, hm?” You didn't have to question exactly what he always alluding to. Okay, no, that's even hotter.

Bobbing your head, you took his digit in your mouth, imagining his cock warming your lips and stretching them out around him. Grillby grunted at the sudden shock of dampness, but it mellowed to a low hum as you ran your tongue along the pad and sucked gently, maintaining eye contact. He groaned and hummed as he watched you before sliding his thumb from your mouth with a subtle pop. He looked almost torn as he double-checked the ropes crossing your chest, biding time as his fingers trailed down your skin. “Actually, I'm not so sure if you deserve it,” he mused and your face flickered into a petulant frown.

“Whaaat… No fair,” you mumbled, keeping your dissatisfaction to a minimum. You had to bide your tongue as you glared at him distastefully. Grillby snorted to suppress his laughter, which you did not appreciate.

“Haha, very well. If you're so eager for my cock… I know a suitable punishment for you.” Grillby sat back and tossed both of your legs to his side. “Roll over,” he barked.

You blinked at the sudden change of tone and a small, nervous laughter hiccuped in your chest. “Am I in trouble?”

“Don't be cute,” he growled as you rolled onto your stomach. “Ass up.” You obliged with some minor difficulty, your mind too busy buzzing with possibilities. What was he going to do? You attempted to turn your body to look back when his hands gripped either side of your ass and pulled you back to center. Your fingers fidgeted in unrest. You paused before calling his name quietly.

“Grillby?”

“Ssshhh…” Grillby caressed his hands around your hips, sending pleasurable waves of warmth into your muscles. Your body began to go limp under his touch as you took deep, calming breaths. “There we go,” he soothed as he drew a finger along your soaking clit and slid between your cheeks, earning a heavy moan muffled into the bedsheets. Grillby chuckled and pressed his finger deeper inside, slowly letting you stretch around him and the slimy mix of saliva and your dripping cunt. Your arms tensed as his digit pulled in and out in a slow, but fluid motion, and you pressed your hips back to meet his hand.

You sighed, communicating your satisfaction as his finger slowly pushed in and out. It was pleasurable, how you felt the slow heat blossom within you. But, it was not enough. It was too slow, too gentle, almost anticlimactic. “More, please?”

You gasped harshly as his finger retreated from inside you in a snap, followed by a hearty moan as you felt a firm, fiery tip run up your backside, the heat of his shaft gliding along your skin. It wasn't the dragging sensation of flesh against flesh, but he felt no less real than any man you ever met. If anything, the feeling of his cock was more… substantial than anything else you had ever experienced. You felt Grillby shift his hips and you grinned into the sheets as you felt his bulbous head press gently into your ass. Not enough to breach, but enough to let you know what was coming. You were expecting something like a second finger… Guess you weren't the only impatient one here.

“You want it?” His voice was a deep rumble, like the quiet roar of a bonfire. You could hear the barely concealed restraint in his words. You knew just what he wanted to hear. And, as you felt him lower his cock slightly, coating it in your juices, there was nothing else you wanted to ask for.

“Yes, please! Please, give it to me.” You could feel your thighs grow slick from your own wetness as Grillby shifted his hips back to press into your ass. You felt his hot hand steady your hip as he pulled you in, and you growled into the sheets as you felt him stretch you out little by little. Grillby gave out a long, appreciative moan as he settled, feeling you squeeze around him and adjust to his girth. You felt so wonderfully filled out as the crackle of pain ebbed down. You pushed off from your shoulders into him, groaning as he pulled you in gently, filling you up as much as you could take.

“Ready to go? Don't want to hurt you accidentally,” Grillby mused, to which you craned your head.

“ _ Accidentally _ ?”

Grillby shrugged nonchalantly, though you recognized a faint, tell-tale burn of blue on his cheeks. “You know what I mean.” You began to huff sarcastically, but the sound was cut short with a low grunt as you felt Grillby hook his hands around the front of your thighs, pressing his palms into your hips and yanking your hips away, not leaving you any room to adapt. The stretch intensified as he pushed back in, testing the waters. Grillby bit his lip and stifled a low moan as he lifted you off of his cock again, then pushed your hips back down. Your arms pulled against your restraints eagerly to brace yourself against against the bedsheets, desperate for some kind of purchase. But, you could do naught but cry out and moan loudly, your torso bobbing against the bedding as Grillby's pace slowly quickened. You could hear him huffing away as he slammed into you. “You… like that?!”

You squealed as you felt him press into your back, his hands grabbing at your chest as his mouth nipped at and grazed your shoulder. “Yes!”

“You wanna cum?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!”

The gravel in your ears alone set you off, and you almost screamed in pleasure, your binds digging into your flesh as it hit you in waves. But, Grillby did not stop, and all that you could manage after that was a small whimper, broken between his powerful thrusts. There was a guttural laugh behind you, and for a moment you could have sworn you heard him call you greedy. But, your train of thought derailed with a screech as you felt two hot fingers dive between your lips. You heard the slight hiss of your juices coating him as the pads of his fingers rubbed harshly into your clit. His chortle in your ear barely registered as you gasped for air between screeching moans, your back arching into the movements of his cock in your ass and the pressure of his fingers grinding and pinching at your clit. 

Your jaw went slack in a wordless scream and you felt another orgasm rip through you, and Grillby groaned in ecstasy. You could feel every inch as your muscles squeezed around him. His pace faltered for only a moment before carrying on at a steady pace. You whimpered as your orgasm swiftly turned into discomfort, the stimulation of his cock pounding into you beginning to wear on your senses.

You slurred his name and wiped your drooling chin in the sheets. The heat of his body seemed to ignite inside of you, and you worried for a second. Either this was meant Grillby was almost finished himself, and he was having a hard time keeping it together, or it was just further proof of how sensitive your orgasm made you, which suggested that you still had a long way to go for him. You had trouble deciding which one was better or worse for you in the grand scheme of things.

You almost screamed as the graze of a finger rubbed against your clit, again, distracting you from the strong, rippling arm hoisting you up by your torso, keeping you parallel to him as you squirmed in his grip. The heat of his flames consumed you, his arm wrapped around your chest and his fingers rubbing at your clit. Even then, his cock pumped in and out of you in a quick and stuttering pace. “Nice squeeze,” he huffed in your ear as your walls gave a small flutter. You were reduced to a mess of pants and whimpers, your body overloading at every point of contact. And, try as you may, you couldn't reign it in, you couldn't focus. You rutted against his fingers and chased after another orgasm, chasing after that momentary release.

“Look at that,” Grillby growled, his hand sliding up your throat and pushing your head back for him to see. “You fucking  _ love _ this.” You heard a popping hiss and sizzle as drool trickled down the corner of your mouth, hitting his skin in thick strands. Fuck! Between his natural heat and the friction rubbing against your screaming muscles, you felt like you were almost  _ burning _ .

You were barely aware of a guttural moan and the hiss of teeth behind you, Grillby's body curled over you as his pace began to stutter. His fingers pressed in and ground into your clit every now and then, making your own body twitch and convulse in his arms. Grillby choked back an incredulous guffaw of laughter when you came again. “Again? How many orgasms are you going to have?” 

“Aaagh… Haaaa…” Your jaw moved uselessly as you tried to form words, but nothing came to you, and the room was filled with small gurgling cries. Your final orgasm unfurled like the snap of a flag, and your shoulders lurched forward to contain the explosive energy raging through your system. 

And he hilted in you, pressing into your backside, your arms writhing and straining in your bonds as you feel him unload into you. He rocked forward into you, his cock twitching and convulsing inside as you feel something hot shooting out and sticking to your insides. After a moment of stillness, his hand groped against your skin to pull at a small knot at the base of your shoulder blades. You could feel your bonds start to unravel around you as he tugged his knots loose. Your joints cracked slightly as you stretched out your shoulders, and you saw plainly the red, angry impressions of rope lining your skin.

You exhaled through slightly parted lips as Grillby slowly got off your aching body. You sat still a moment to crick your neck while you heard Grillby's footfalls retreat to the other room, dropping the temperature by a healthy amount. You looked back sadly at the door through which he left. Figures he'd leave as soon as he's done. You had hoped he’d stick around longer, but he wasn't much for basking in any afterglow. You started to shiver from the absence of warmth around you, exacerbated by the sweat beginning to dry on your skin. The contrast was striking. And, despite your best efforts, you could feel the high of your orgasm wear off and leave you with that familiar emptiness. Your heart drooped in your chest, and your body felt heavy as you shifted on the bed. 

Your expression wrinkled in distaste as your thigh ran over a cold, wet spot on the bed. Gross. Setting aside the vague sense of melancholy slowly taking hold, you hopped off the mattress and ripped the stained sheets from the bed, wadding them into a shapeless lump in your arms before tossing it to the side. You drew in a deep breath and huffed through your nose, and you wrapped your arms around yourself, rubbing your sides to conserve heat. Your eyes scanned the floor for your pants; were they over by the closet, maybe?

You jumped when you felt something soft dump around your shoulders. A pair of violet arms wrapped the blanket around you like a cocoon, holding you close. You sighed as you leaned back into him, the blanket buffering most of his body heat, making it cozy, but not overbearing to your system. This was… a surprisingly sweet gesture, coming from Grillby.

“Enjoy yourself?” You felt Grillby’s lips press into your cheek as he tightened his hold around you ever so slightly. 

You pulled the blanket close and smiled wryly to the side as you pulled out a rehearsed response: “Very much. As always.” Grillby chucked at the comment, not quite believing you. “Okay, fine… You actually had me  _ pretty _ close to the brink, there, Grillbz,” you admitted, “Not sure if I could've taken too much more.” Even now, your body ached under the blanket, and you felt cum coat your thighs. Your eyes were heavy, and your voice was rough and husky to your ears. You were wiped.

“Didn't hear a safeword,” he pointed out. You shrugged. 

“Didn't occur to me at the time. I guess I just trust you enough not to get me to that point.”

Grillby sniffed and curled a tuft of hair behind your ear. “Naïve,” he said in a taunting manner, making you bristle with reignited defiance. You rolled your eyes as you heard all of the nuances in his voice. You tugged your blanket tight around you and turned around in his arms, your chests pressed together as you unflinchingly met his gaze.

“Hey, you haven't proven me wrong yet,” you challenged, gesturing to the fuzzy blanket around your shoulders. “For someone who tries to act like a heartless bastard all the time, you make it very obvious when you give a shit.”

Grillby looked uncomfortable, his violet flames flickering as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You… Are an exception.” Your arms snuck out from under your blanket to settle on your hips with a look of mild defiance.

“Am I, now?”  _ Just _ an exception? Is that all I am to you? You looked up and asked your questions silently, hoping for a straight answer for once.

Grillby fell silent, his eyebrows upturned sadly and his mouth straining into a thin, flickering line. You looked at him attentively, watching the flicker of his eyes, looking for any trace of emotion. “No,” he conceded after a long pause, “I haven't decided exactly  _ what _ you are, yet. But, you’re definitely more than just that to me.”

Your eyes softened slightly. “Well, then. Guess we both have some figuring out to do, huh?”

“Seems so.”


End file.
